


【FZ/枪教授】午后

by chaoszhangyi



Category: fz
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoszhangyi/pseuds/chaoszhangyi





	【FZ/枪教授】午后

由于最近文库给力到了我简直要不认识它的程度，几篇萌文追下来沉寂多年（？）的鸡血也被熊熊燃烧起来了！………所以我也对枪柠檬组（给我等等）下手了。  
内容是（以逃避现实为目标的）轻松治愈段子，CP是枪教授不过其他角色也会出没啦~另外由于作者写第八字母无能，所以虽然有擦边球但枪哥大概是没有解放第三宝具·补魔之黑蔷薇的机会了（下捏他住手！

微妙的背景设定：前半段至saber+lancer第一次讨伐caster为止原作向，之后由于圣杯系统出现意料之外的Bug导致战事无限期暂停中。  
（微妙设定中的微妙设定：教授在与切嗣papa的对决里只被击中一枪 → Lancer及时赶到 → 陷入劣势的切嗣战线脱离，战斗无疾而终 → 所以在这段子里教授的魔术回路基本大丈夫 → 水银宝宝保住了！（喂）  
哎索拉？嘛大概因为太危险之类的原因已经先回国去了吧总之没她啥事儿（喂好随便）  
唔这文只是个乐子所以如果文笔很烂展开很二以及有bug、OOC什么的话……大家……不要揍我？（抱头蹲防（够

===================================================

冬日的阳光穿透窗沿薄幔细细碎碎的摊洒在桦木桌面上，貌似明媚却又缺乏应有的温度，无风的午后平静一如波澜不惊的湖水，若不是打哈欠时眼角余光扫到右手背上那鲜艳如血的瑰丽纹章，凯奈斯·艾尔梅罗伊·阿其波尔特先生简直都要忘记自己现在还身处异国他乡，进行着一场名为“圣杯战争”的残酷生死游戏。

…………虽然由于系统忽然莫名故障，为了防止暴走扩大作为监督者的教会已经在一周前宣布第四届圣杯战争暂时进入无限期休止状态。

怎么搞的跟网游服务器似的出一点Bug就全线停服啊，圣杯那倒霉催的系统到底有多脆弱哟！？ 为了继续参加这坑爹的魔术师对抗赛而被迫透支了未来三年带薪年休假的人民教师明显对几天前被派遣来的Staff（？）给出的答案非常不满意，而且向那家伙问起为什么非要挑冬天打圣杯战争，他居然回答“夏天那么热怎么能提得起精神干架嘛？”你们到底堕落到了什么地步啊艾因兹贝伦！！！！！

有些神经质的用食指敲了敲桌面，凯奈斯发觉就算继续为这件蠢事感到气恼也只是白白浪费这难得悠闲的午后时光而已，反正休战期间不能离开冬木市，那么与其坐在临时购置的湖滨别墅里生闷气倒不如做点儿更有意义的事情，说起来开春以后学院要开始本年度的职称评定了吧，干脆利用这段时间先拟一个学术论文的开题报告好了。他从熨烫整齐的淡蓝色外套内侧口袋中抽出做工考究的钢笔，在面前的稿纸上轻轻点了点，开始思考这次要研究的课题方向。

……嗯……《论对高级使魔的各类魔力供给方法在降灵术中的运用及效率考察》……？不行总感觉写这个题材的论文的话会涉及到不少给自己留下心理阴影的话题……

或者写《关于蓄能源式-防回路反噬-安全魔术礼装的可行性研究》？不过仔细想想这个题材确实很有新意，可惜泛用性不强而且听起来像是在研究蓄电池和变压器……

金色的硬质笔尖拖出焦躁的靛蓝墨迹将页面上笔迹优雅的词句一再否定。望着狼藉一片的稿页，凯奈斯发现今天的自己似乎有些心不在焉。明明是如此安静惬意的午后，远郊湖畔阳光温润空气清新，可为什么就是没法集中精神思考呢？

……安静？

细瓷杯盏中已经凉透的红茶带给上唇的冰冷触感使他终于注意到一向不离身侧的绿衣骑士今天的缺席，要照以往只要没有警戒任务这个忠诚心几乎肉眼可见的家伙总会在自己房间里晃来晃去，要是嫌吵把他撵去客厅的话他就会用那张英俊到叫人气不顺的脸摆出一副受了委屈的小狗的表情……托这个混蛋的福从开战到现在自己几乎没过过一天安生日子，所以现在忽然安静下来了自己居然反倒不适应了？

拇指毫无意义的摩挲着细腻冰凉的嵌丝杯柄，凯奈斯有些怅然的盯着杯中清澄的液体发呆，说起来午餐之后好像就没再见到过Lancer，这家伙居然一下午都没露面实在太反常了，不会是遇到什么事儿了吧……不安的指尖鬼使神差般滑过右手，从鲜红咒缚彼端传导而来的温暖鼓动一如既往平稳用力让人安心。

……等等我可不是在担心那个笨蛋从者，这只是……只是看看他有没有胡乱浪费我宝贵的魔力而已！胡乱扯出个拙劣借口用来搪塞自己脑海中一闪而过的念头，凯奈斯的心情变得更加烦躁起来，索性将废弃的稿纸捏成一团丢开，用手背遮住双眼仰面躺倒在铺着厚重羽绒被褥的柔软大床上。

………………

果然还是……太安静了……

其实圣杯战争之初凯奈斯和他那个备胎从者（喂喂喂）的关系并不算亲近，甚至于说是险恶也毫不为过。两人近乎不可调和的三观矛盾致使他们的每一次交流几乎都是以争执和凯奈斯单方面的苛责收场的；而自己未婚妻的可疑举动更使主从间的误会与裂痕愈发难以消弭……  
这种阴郁的气氛一直持续到Lancer闯进艾因兹贝伦的城堡里将肩部负伤的他救回来的那个夜晚为止。对枪兵的诚心劝谏充耳不闻，主从之间毫不意外的再次爆发了激烈的冲突。但不同于以往的是这次骑士不再像平时那样恭敬的低垂眼睑任由主君恶言相向，而是如同某种压抑许久的情绪终于爆发出来一般冲着他大吼大叫，这种突如其来的反抗把他气得浑身发抖，“好啊！你终于露出真面目来了吧！”  
于是他们狠狠的大吵了一架，然后升级到扭打，最后演变成了……呃……一些嗯……其他的事儿……总…总之自从那天毫无顾忌的争吵之后，虽然那些所谓的骑士道在他的心里仍旧不可理喻，不过凯奈斯好像稍微有点儿明白自家从者的心情了。似乎也是自那时起，他与Lancer的关系奇迹般的缓和了起来，尽管表面上还是成天板着脸恶声恶气的，但他却慢慢默许并习惯了骑士自由出入自己的房间或在自己面露疲色时递上一杯温暖的红茶。

 

微瞑双目任由身体陷进床褥中，周身温暖而又柔软的触感叫人顿生倦意。恍惚中，那夜枪兵恸哭般的告白如同沉寂深海中泛起的星点气泡一样从凯奈斯的内心深处悄然升腾，急促、低沉、支离破碎音节在他的耳边萦绕不散。

当时意识早已涣散不清，魔术师只能任由对方在耳畔低吟着那些熟悉而又陌生单词；爱、忠诚、死亡…… 无数言语的断片像潮水般涌进脑海之中，可他却始终无法驱使驽钝的思维回路将它们串联成句。 

那晚Lancer究竟说了什么？说实话凯奈斯不知道。残存记忆中唯一鲜明的部分是那双曾使无数人为之倾倒的魅惑妖瞳被痛苦与负罪感浸淫而成那抹昏黄的琥珀色。即便时隔多日，只要回想起那个疯狂的夜晚他眼前仍会不由自主的浮现出枪兵含泪颤抖的双眸。

“………………”

在回忆浪潮中随波逐流，就在凯奈斯快要陷入浅眠之时，鼻梁上传来轻微的温热触感把他渐行渐远的意识从黑暗深处拉了回来。

“嗯……”

午后四时暖橙色的光线虽说温韵柔和，可对于已经适应黑暗的双眼来说还是略有些刺激。水汽氤氲的混沌视界中，凯奈斯隐约见到了一双与记忆中别无二致的淡金瞳孔，而这幅慑人眼眸的所有者正撑俯在自己的身上，弧线姣好的唇几乎就要挨上自己的额头。

“………………哎……？” 

“您醒了吗，我的主君。”

“…………呜哇！！！！！”

惊惧之下魔术师不知哪儿来的蛮力居然将净体重超过自己二十公斤的骑士一把推开，连滚带爬的跳下了床，“你在做什么，Lancer！！！”他几乎是气急败坏的吼了起来。 

被呵斥的青年轻轻应声，不慌不忙的走近凯奈斯身侧单膝跪下：“万分抱歉我的主君，我本无意冒犯，”英灵英俊的脸孔上挂着些许暧昧的微笑，“只是您无防备的睡颜实在太可爱，不知不觉就……”

“莫名其妙的忽然说什么蠢话……！”凯奈斯觉得脸颊上有些发烧，他非常佩服自己的从者居然能面不改色心不跳的搬出这种如同肤浅情话一般的说辞作为借口。为了掩饰自己的窘迫他侧过脸去避开Lancer的视线，干咳一声岔开话题，“一整个下午你都到哪儿去了？我不记得我给过你擅自行动的权利！”

“我一直在附近的湖畔森林进行现地侦察，毕竟初到此处，为了保护主君的安全我认为有必要尽快熟悉周围的地形环境。”不同于以往的诚惶诚恐，面对主人的斥责，骑士沉稳的声线显得游刃有余。

哼……这倒还算是个勉强及格的理由，魔术师不悦的腹诽。眼前这个男人略显反常的余裕态度让凯奈斯有些不舒服，不过此时他已无意深究下去。轻轻叹了口气回到床沿边坐下，他有些疲惫的指了指摆放在书桌上早已凉透的红茶：“要热一些的。”

出乎意料的是一贯善于心领神会的Lancer居然对他的示意毫无反应，他只是向着凯奈斯所指的方向投去一个茫然的眼神，站在原地一动不动。

“Lancer……？”见他迟迟不动，凯奈斯也开始莫名其妙起来，“你还在等什……”

催促的话语还未完全出口，就因悬在空中比划的右手被骑士唐突的握住而失去了末尾的音节。

“主君，”先前立于两步开外的从者在不经意间已经来到他的面前，“我有一个不情之请，还望您能够恩准。”趁对方还在发愣，他以轻缓的力道拉过凯奈斯的右手贴上自己的左颊，微微欠身，谦虚恭顺的微笑里隐约透出些许狡黠。

英灵别具暗示意味的温暖吐息拂过手背，突如其来的搔痒感惊得凯奈斯全身一颤， “……放开！”Lancer再三的僭越举动让他有些恼怒，他想用力把手抽回来，无奈魔术师孱弱的臂力根本不能撼动身经百战的枪之英灵一星半点。不得不承认Lancer对力道的控制非常恰到好处，凯奈斯虽被牢牢钳制动弹不得，手腕却几乎感觉不到丝毫疼痛。

“你又在打什么鬼主意……！？”绝望的察觉到自己话中的明知故问，懊恼的魔术师有点自暴自弃。

“我想恳请我的主君，赐予您忠实的下仆……您那高贵而又甘美的魔力。”他的骑士恭敬的低垂着头，纷乱却不失飒爽的墨绿色乱发完美遮蔽了他的表情，不过凯奈斯完全能够想象出男人因得意而微微上翘的唇角。

拼命抑制住想要挖苦对方明明是一介武夫却非要执着于诗文般虚浮迂腐的措辞或者鄙夷嗤笑“哼哼果然是这个”的条件反射。时间不算长但是足够惨痛的经验告诉他这种状况下进一步刺激对方是非常不明智的行为，甚至直接影响接下来事情发展的走向和进程，所以凯奈斯只是僵硬的抽了抽嘴角，竭力维持岌岌可危的平静假面，“…索拉乌虽然已回国，但你们之间的供给回路并没有切断，作为索菲利亚家族之女，她提供的魔力应该足够你挥霍了，”尽管高傲的魔术师已经歇尽全力，可语尾还是流露出了一点讥讽的尾巴，“而且目前爆发大规模战斗的可能性微乎其微，我认为没必要再多此………喂！…”他的话再次被Lancer无礼的吻打断。

“我的主君哟，”英灵非常放肆的将右膝挤进他的两腿之间，跪在床缘上，另一只手则搭在凯奈斯的肩膀上以便支撑住自己前压的身体，“索拉乌大人所提供的魔力量固然不容质疑，但毕竟相隔太远，魔力的浓度已远不如前；况且，”他开始低头亲吻凯奈斯的指尖，然后一路上滑至无名指的关节，轻柔噬咬，最后定格上象征羁绊的契约图腾，“此时此刻我的身体就如同久旱的干涸裂土，只渴望着您——凯奈斯·艾尔梅罗伊·阿其波尔特体内所奔流的魔力之泉……”今天的枪兵似乎格外饶舌，微微下瞰的双瞳就如昏暗灯光下的杜松子酒般温雅浓郁，散发出无法抗拒的浓烈醇美的诱惑。

与往常毫无冗余、仪式般虔诚，流水般沉稳的吻手礼不同，Lancer方才的示爱火热而又迫切，充满前所未有的煽❤情与挑❤逗的意味。口腔内体❤液残留下的特有湿热触感让凯奈斯瞬间浑身僵硬，但不思议的是洁癖严重的他居然没有感到丝毫不快。

该死的……这混蛋今天是怎么回事，吃坏什么东西了吗！他到底从哪儿学会这么些下❤流段子的！？凯奈斯只能眼睁睁的看着自己最后防线就如自己现在的体势一般逐渐土崩瓦解。“但……但是！”金发的魔术师妄图做最后的挣扎，“现在才下午！在大白天做……呃……进…进行那样的行为实在太荒谬了！！就算只是仪式我也绝不同意！！”他一面义正辞严的训斥着骑士，一面虚张声势的用因为羞耻而颤抖脱力的手臂抵住男人过分前倾的体势，想吓退他。

被拒绝的骑士果然暂缓攻势了，但丝毫没有就此退下的意思；他只是偏了偏头若有所思的盯着凯奈斯，似乎在思考着什么。

完了……要被看穿了！他几乎绝望的闭上双眼。

“好吧，我不会让主君为难的。”

“……哎？”在这节骨眼上Lancer忽然如此爽快的选择了服从，凯奈斯闻言几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“不过，”双臂环上凯奈斯的脖颈，Lancer修长的手指插进他细碎的金发中，“我想如果只是一个授予魔力的吻，我的主君应该不会拒绝……”

“L……Lancer……”凯奈斯躲躲闪闪还有些犹豫，Lancer突然半强制性的压住他瘦削的肩，直视他的双眼“……我所渴求之物，天上天下唯您一人。所以……”

“……请救赎我吧…”

“……………” 

在枪兵向他祷告的瞬间，凯奈斯非常清晰的听见了自己身体里有什么东西破碎的声音。

 

“……唔…”在他眼里最后那丝拒绝融化的一瞬间，Lancer就迫不及待的吻上他的双唇，没等凯奈斯回过神来便已毫不费力的撬开他的牙关，肆意侵攻，温热湿润的舌尖扫过齿列带起阵阵异样的灼热感。平日在情❤事中也循规蹈矩小心翼翼的作风消失的无影无踪，今天他的骑士如同燎原烈焰，一举一动都充盈着难以抑制的火热激情；一时间无法适应对方近乎凶狠的攻势，魔术师微弱的喘息因为缺氧而越发急促，“……嗯呜！……”他无力的挣扎着，试图扭头摆脱从者的桎梏以示意对方自己几乎要无法呼吸，可男人没有一点儿松开自己的意思，反而转变角度变本加厉的侵❤入口腔深处，贪婪的吮吸起来。

“……你…这混…蛋……唔！……”愤懑的凯奈斯从唇间艰难的挤出几个字，就再度被Lancer夺取了主导权，在唇齿交缠之间他能够清晰的感受到自己体内因为血气上涌而沸腾的魔力正在源源不断的向枪兵流去。肉/体与精神上双重掠夺所带来的突如其来的疲劳感使魔术师冰蓝的双目开始溶解涣散，无法聚拢的意识中他几乎是本能的按住了对方原先蛰伏于自己肩头、现在已经滑至腰际的不安分的手，可惜早已脱力的手指根本无法抵抗，他只能用忿恨谴责的眼神狠狠盯向恣肆妄为的从者，不甚明晰的视野中，Lancer那因为魔力充溢而波光嶙峋的鲜红眼眸里此时此刻写满了陶醉与满足。

……………………等等……红色……？

一闪而过的幻视就如投入静寂湖面的石子般在凯奈斯早已陷入混沌的意识中激起了一丝警觉，几乎就在心生疑惑的那个时点，他猛然察觉到由对方身上传导而来的魔力流的违和之处：尽管魔力波长毫无二致，但性质却大相径庭；平日Lancer身上所流淌的魔力温润冰凉，仿佛无声环流的静谧溪径，而此时此刻自己面前这位英灵体内翻滚的魔力恰恰与之完全相背——炙热、沸腾、灼烧殆尽、目空一切……那张扬而不加掩饰的炽热鼓动宛如永不熄灭的红莲之火……

不对！这家伙……绝对不是Lancer！！

“你……你到底是什么人！？”可怕结论背后所蕴藏的危险使凯奈斯背筋瞬间冻结，全身因为恐惧而僵硬冰凉。


End file.
